Love Me When I'm Gone
by Hidden in Shadow's Safety
Summary: "Gen always seemed so cheerful; like there was nothing bothering her. Now I know it was only an act. She didn't want me to worry about her, so she kept up a fake smile and pretended that everything was fine." Warnings: OC, Suicide


LOVE ME WHEN I'M GONE

**A.N. So, this is that one-shot I was talking about. I was planning on it having a different ending, but I like this one more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Matt, Mello, or Pokemon.**

**Warnings: OC, Swearing, Death, Suicide**

The girl stood on the edge of the roof. Her auburn hair blew back and swirled in the wind as salty tears ran down her cheeks.

She clutched the paper in her left hand and leaned back.

"Don't do it!" a voice called. The girl ignored it. As she started falling, someone grabbed her right wrist.

"Let me go, Mello," the girl growled, trying to get the blonde to release his grip.

"Not happening, G," Mello retorted. Using all of his strength, he pulled the girl up onto the roof.

"Think about your brother," Mello said. "You know just as well as I do that Matt would be crushed if you died."

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking," G lied, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

Silently, she allowed Mello to lead her back to her room.

The next morning, Mello had taken Matt's Gameboy and ran outside in an effort to get the slightly younger boy to go outside.

As he ran after the blonde, Matt noticed a feminine hand sticking out from under a bush. Curious, he stopped running to see what was going on.

Mello heard the blood-curdling scream and went back to make sure Matt was alright. The sight almost made his heart stop.

Matt was curled up crying over a body. Not just any body, but his sister's -G's- body.

The blonde simply stood there silently and watched as Matt pried a piece of paper from his sister's dead grasp. Matt quickly read what was written, then dropped it and ran off.

Mello walked over to the spot, picked up the paper, and started to read it. It was obviously a letter, addressed to the one who had read it first.

_Dear Mail,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you behind like this; I really am. It's just that the stress of this place has become too much for me to handle. I needed to escape, and this was the only way for me to do that._

_I had no intention of leaving you, it just..._

_Ah shit, I can't fucking explain it, I'm starting to cry just by trying._

_Love me when I'm gone, and remember that if there's an afterlife, I'll be watching over you from there._

_Your loving sister,_

_Genevera_

_P.S. You're welcome to take anything of mine you want (the offer is also open to Mello), but make sure that no matter what you do, you grab my photo album; and make sure that Roger doesn't get it. Also, your birthday present is under my bed, wrapped in red with a black ribbon. Don't open it early._

_P.P.S. There's a loose floorboard in roughly the centre of my room. I'm sure you will know what to do with that information._

Ignoring the loose floorboard bit, Mello tucked the letter back into the girl's hand and ran to G's room, where he knew Matt would be.

In his mind, he was cursing the girl's foolishness. It was bad enough that she put her own real name down (seeing as it was a suicide letter, it wouldn't matter much if her real name got out), but she wrote Matt's on there too; did she know just how risky that was?

As Mello reached G's room, he could hear someone sobbing loudly inside. Slowly opening the door, he saw his auburn-haired roommate, curled up on the bed and clutching a leather-bound book the blonde knew was the photo album mentioned in the letter.

Quietly, Mello walked across the room, his feet not making any noise against the floor. Springs squeaked and groaned loudly in protest as he sat on the bed and gently stroked Matt's hair until the younger boy stopped crying.

"I didn't think this would be happening," Matt sniffed. "Gen always seemed so cheerful; like there was nothing bothering her. Now I know it was only an act. She didn't want me to worry about her, so she kept up a fake smile and pretended that everything was fine."

Mello didn't know how to respond, just deciding to say, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Matt asked. "You probably didn't know either."

"I went out onto the roof last night for some fresh air, and I saw her about to fall," Mello confessed. "I brought her back in here, but she must have snuck back out later and jumped."

"It's not your fault," Matt said. "You tried your best to stop her; there wasn't much else you could do."

The next couple weeks passed by quietly, G's funeral being the only notable event. She was buried under the old willow tree she spent so much napping under in the warmer part of the year.

Without G around, Wammy's House seemed empty to Matt and Mello. They were the only ones who noticed the difference in the place her not being there caused.

Matt woke up on his birthday, seeing the usual two presents at the foot of his bed; one from Mello, and one from G. His mind barely registered the fact that this was the last time there would be two presents.

Once Mello woke up, Matt opened the presents. He opened the one from the blonde first; the blue construction paper was taped over the newest Pokemon game.

Matt gulped slightly before moving on to the present from his sister. He slid the ribbon off, and it was soon followed by the wrapping paper. Inside the box...

Was a pair of white goggles with orange lenses.


End file.
